Late Night Lemons
by Lovelylolita98
Summary: One shot series that includes different pairing. Slight Yaoi (Kibahina, Sasuhina, KakaHina, NaruHina)
1. Chapter 1

**1**

* * *

"Naruto is always so energized, is he the same in bed?" Sakura casually asked Hinata. "U-um, n-not as much as you'd think. He is very gentle. What about Sasuke?" Hinata blushed. "Well, it depends on everything. What he ate, how long ago he ate. If he is tired, did he shower that day. It's annoying". Sakura states while looking into her martini glass.

"Tch, thats better than the rate Neji is at. We had sex **twice** this year". Tenten blushed along with Hinata having to hear about her cousin in the bedroom. "What!?" Sakura exclaimed. "Doesn't sound anymore exciting than my scheduled sex. Every Thursday at nine, kids are in bed, we shower and head to the bedroom. It makes me sick just thinking about it". Temari huffs, "Naruto and I do the same thing, not like the time and day but it is scheduled. Exact same thing in the bedroom. It never changes". Hinata leans back in her seat. All the girls sigh due to their lost sex lives and pent up needs.

As these women speak casually of their sex-lives, Kiba sat at the bar tuning in on the conversation. "What is it that makes the sex and relationship go downhill?" Sakura complains.

"For me, as soon as my partner is less of a mystery. After the 'honeymoon' stage is over with you have a good idea as to whom you both are as a team" Tenten lets out. "Without the mystery there leaves nothing to be solved" Temari sulks.

"Sasuke and I tried a threesome once". Sakura says, the women get quiet. "With who?" Tenten asks. "Ino, didn't work. I pretty much just watched them for two hours straight". Sakura groaned, "I think he is having an affair!" Sakura slams her head onto the table.

"Naruto is." Hinata let out with a sad smile. "Hina, what happened?" Kiba became more interested in the ladies gossip. "I caught him with other women. I know those 'missions' aren't what he says they are. I've followed behind and watched him go to whore-houses". Hinata began to sob. "I'm so sorry Hinata" The girls all swarm around her with comfort.

"Thank you girls. You're all too kind, but it's getting late. I should leave before I get too drunk". The raven-haired woman stands up and pushes her chair in, waving 'goodbye' to her close friends. That's when a curious brown-haired man follows after her.

Walking far enough behind to not be noticed she is stumbling, Kiba uses this as his way in on his prey. As she stumbles the brown haired male accompanies her. "Kiba-kun!" She exclaims, "you seem a little drunk. Everything ok?" He smiles curiously. "Y-yeah, I'm a light weight". Hinata blushes getting a whiff of his pheromones that made her thighs clench.

She didn't know it, but Kiba could smell her sweet arousal.

With each minute her scent became stronger, making it harder for Kiba to keep his hands to himself. "It's been so long since we have seen on another Kiba" She lets out. "It has, almost three years now since you and Naruto got married". He replies, "probably because we used to have sex Kiba-kun". He chuckles with his face burning from her words.

"You told Naruto that?" Kiba's curiosity bested him. "N-no, but I still think about it Kiba" Hinata's words left before she could think about containing them. "Me too" the brown-haired male leans in for a kiss. Hinata returns a tongue, getting straight to the point. Quickly things got hot and heavy. He could only think about her, the scent of her pussy making him drunk. He is fully erect and ready to bend Hinata over. "Hey, lets go to my place". He pants, "I have a better idea" Hinata grins. They make their way to Hinatas home, Kiba, throbbing hard the entire walk there.

He soon notices that its her home she shares with Naruto. "Is Naruto home?" Kiba asks, "I don't know". Hinata plainly says, they make their way in and she shuts the door behind them. She drops to her knees and begins to undo his belt and taunt his dick. "Fuck, Hina" he gasps, she takes his member in fully, her hands on his balls massaging them as she bobbed her head. "Your fucking mouth!" He moans holding her head as his hips thrust into her excitedly. Hinata's eyes roll into the back of her skull as Kiba fucks her throat.

Quickly her pants are pushed down. Kiba now in a trance, unable to control himself pushes Hinata onto her back. Ripping her clothes off and leaves her underwear on. Seeing her dripping through her underwear for a feel of real cock made him THAT much more excited to fuck her. "Kiba, please fuck me". Hinata begs, rubbing her clit through her underwear. Entertained, Kiba sucks on her nipples and lightly traces around her entrance. "Who's pussy is this love?" She whimpers at the question. Face entirely red he demanded an answer, "Who's is it Hina?"

"P-please just fuck me Kiba. I need it". He grabs her wrist to keep from touching herself anymore. "I'll fuck you until you can't move if you just answer me". He whispers in her ear. "I-Its yours Kiba", Hinata moans.

Jumping at that Kiba lays down and jerks his cock looking her in the eye. "If it's mine, then why isn't it on top of me?" Excited Hinata stands over him, lowering herself and taking him in fully. "Who's pussy is it baby?" Kiba asks while pumping into her. "Its yours! It always was!" Hinata screams fucking him with her breasts bouncing and Kiba greedily taking in the image of her.

"Hinata?" Kiba hears a faint voice. Naruto is in the other room watching. Hinata is possessed with lust incapable of stopping her hips. "This is Kiba's pussy!" She screams, Kiba smirks at Naruto as he impales the poor bastard's wife. Disturbed Naruto grew hard seeing his usually timid wife in such state. "I'm cumming!" She screams, dragging her nails into his skin. With Kiba not stopping, Hinata's body spasms. Falling over onto his hard chest, he grabs her hips, stabbing into her. Hinata's moans were echoing all around Naruto as he seen her in her prime.

Not too long was Hinata back to grinding her hips against Kiba's. Naruto became eager to pleasure himself as he was given the show.

"Hinata, look at Naruto" Kiba suggests. Hinata's eyes widen in shock not knowing of his company. Seeing him jerking off made her more aroused. "Is Naruto's dick not cutting it for ya?" Kiba asked looking her in the eyes. She kept her mouth shut. "Tell me Hinata, you did say I owned your pussy. Did you not?" Hinata whines when he stops thrusting.

"Would you rather grind on Naruto?" She grinds her hips against him. Kiba moans under her. He forces her off and has her bend over, watching Naruto. "Tell him how bad you prefer my cock over his Hinata". Kiba slaps her ass leaving a red mark. "N-no, I-" Hina protested. "Do you not want to get fucked?" Her lilac eyes peered up at him then to Naruto. "I-I love your cock the most", she says putting her head down as Kiba pushes into her.

"Hinata, you're so fucking sexy baby". Her face became twisted with pleasure, "Fuck me! Fuck me!" She begged backing her ass up onto Kiba. Meeting him half way as Naruto watched, his breathing becoming shallow as he gotten closer to climaxing.

"Naruto why don't you put your dick in her mouth" Naruto did as Kiba obeyed. Walking over he placed the head into Hinata's mouth as he gotten a closer look at her erotic face from pleasure he could never have given her before.

Kiba could feel Hinata cumming. Her walls contracting around his cock. Kiba stood up and gave his cock to Naruto who tasted his wife's cum, delivered to him on an old friend's dick. Shortly Naruto came down Hinata's throat. She swallowed and lifted herself to suck on Kiba's balls as Naruto taken care of the shaft. "Hinata, such a good pet aren't you?" Hearing him compliment her, only made her work harder to make him release.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum!" Kiba pulled out, cumming on Naruto and Hinata's face. They lick it off one another and begin making out. Seeing them be so erotic made Kiba stiff. "This time I get to fuck you Kiba" Naruto demanded, the brown haired male sits on Naruto's lap. They make out as Hinata watches, masturbating next to them. "Hinata, I want to taste you" Kiba pulls her close as he lays onto his back for her to sit on his face. Getting a good show of Naruto pounding into Kiba.

Seeing the blonde fuck the brown haired male made her eager. She grabbed Kiba's dick-leaning over to place it into her mouth as he flicked his tongue around her engorged clit. "How long have you been fucking him behind my back Hina?" Naruto spouted quietly. Her lavender eyes wondered away in embarrassment.

"W-we just happened to meet up when I was on my way ho-!" Gasping as he puts a finger in her ass while licking her cunt. "Doesn't change the fact you're cheating on me yourself". She spurred while embarking new pleasure Kiba is showing her.

"Kiba give me more!" She moans, Naruto pulls out and flips her ass his way. "Since my dick is so small how about this?" Naruto shouts before shoving his cock into her ass, holding her arms back. "C'mon Kiba, fuck that begging pussy I already feel her cum dripping down my shaft". He says as Hinata screams from pleasure as her secret lover watches.

"I suppose" Kiba says before rubbing the tip onto her sloppy twat, slapping the head onto her clit. Her moans become more powerful with the abuse endures from their cocks.

Finally positioning himself inside of her, they begin to loose themselves in her. Speeding up as she tightens up and Naruto comes a second time. Falling down his wife returns to the floor on her hands and knees. "You're already lubed up to go huh?" Kiba licks his up lip and slides in with ease. Playing with her clit she squirts, hitting Naruto in the face with her cum. "I missed fucking you Kiba!" She shouts as he unloads inside of her ass as well.

They all collapsed onto the floor.

Catching their breath Naruto uses his shirt to clean himself as Hinata is cleaned by Kiba's tongue. "I just can't get enough of you". He smirks at Naruto. "Hey, back off! You had your fun!"


	2. Double

**2**

**Double **

* * *

Hinata clutched her breast as her other hand played with her clit. Moaning under the tree in the moon light. Aroused at the possibility Naruto might catcher her masturbating. "Naruto-kun, Fuck me". She groaned loudly, "Hinata?" A figure emerged from the shadows.

"S-Sasuke!" The raven-haired woman moaned as the tall male towered over her with a ravishing smile. "I didn't peg you to be the type Hinata, and in such a public spot where you'd be found out?" He grinned with pleasure of the sight. "N-no! I-its n-not like that!" She pulled her pants up, doing her best to fix her clothes.

"Its not w-what i-it looks like! I- I promise!" She pleaded with him, seeing her so frantic made him aroused. He made his way towards here, closing in. She tensed up watching him walk closer. "Were you hoping Naruto would see you in such a state?" He exhaled into her ear ever so lightly, making her tremble under him.

"N-no, I wasn't doing that" her words became quiet.

"Then what was that I was watching?" Knowing what the scene was, he toyed with her. "S-Sasuke, I promise. I wouldn't do anything like that" her protest became so weak.

Her pussy juices were still flowing out of her.

"Shut up" he demanded, forcing the raven-haired woman against a tree, he grabbed her breasts roughly. A faint moan trembled from her lips. "D-don't I'm about to!" She shouts.

"I'm cumming!" Hinata vocalized, music to his ears. "Such a horny slut aren't you? I didn't think your tits would be so sensitive". He says, roughly playing with her chest. Her breath is shallow and her face is hot. "S-stop! I already came I can't take a-any m-more!" She pleaded with him.

Seeing her so vulgar made his cock twitch with arousal. "I haven't even touched your slutty cunt yet Hina". Her blush became more apparent with his vulgar words.

"Such a horny woman" he chuckled pushing Hinata's pants down, seeing her cum dripping down her thighs made it impossible for the young Uchiha to hold back. He played with the woman's swollen clit. Placing it between his fingers and twisting it. "I'll fuck you Hina, but I need you to show me how bad you want it".

The words were easy demands for her, a point in arousal she could no longer see the world around her.

Quickly Hyuga dropped to her knees and pulled out his hardened member. Sasuke smirks as he sees the young heiress kissing the tip. He was lucky he decided to take a walk in the woods, or else it would be someone else having all the fun right now.

Hinata's soft sucking on the head and her tongue sliding around applying pressure as she bobbed her head graciously to his base. She massages his balls while keeping a steady pace.

A groan comes from Sasuke's mouth "I'm beginning to think you've done some research Hinata" Sasuke moans. He begins to rock his hips into her mouth. He could feel the back of her throat with each thrust.

"I'm gonna cum!" His hands made way to her head holding her in place as he used her mouth to orgasm. She swallowed every drop given with ease. Pulling away, her lavender eyes looked up at him,he knew what she wanted.

"Bend over" Sasuke demands of the young Hyuga. She pushed her coat off and bent over, exposing him of her pussy, dripping wet after swallowing his load.

"How was my cum Hinata?" He asks, "It was very good... Thank you Sasuke". He grinned at her erotic response, "good slut". He says kneeling behind her. Holding her ass. Her skin was so creamy, she had shaven lips and a small region of neatly trimmed pubic hair in the shave of a 'V' that turned him on.

"What do you want Hina?" He plays, "Y-you cock... Please" The 'please' at the end had his dick twitch, quickly he inserts the tip. Pulling out and rubbing it all over her wet twat.

"You're so fucking wet, is this your first time Hinata?" He finally asked of her. Her head lowered then she looked back at him, her long silky hair in the way. "Y-yes" she mumbled, finally he entered her.

She was squeezing him tightly, "Fuck, you're so fucking tight". He moans thrusting his hips. "Th-thank you Sasuke!" She moans loudly, "Say it again!" He orders of her, "Thank you! Thank you!" She repeat with each thrust.

"I'm cumming!" She screams, his thrusts become more aggressive as she climaxes. Her muscles contract around his cock. "Fuck! Me too!" He fills her with his load, unable to stop filling her up, his cum starts dripping out of her.

"I can't stop now", he groans pushing back into her still erect. "Sasuke!" Hinata collapses, he grabs her ankle and flips her over. She laid on her back, while he was still implanted inside of her. "You're not giving up so soon are you?" He smiles, "S-Sasuke, could you-" she is cut off by another persons chakra.

Quickly they ready themselves, "Sasuke?" A brown-haired male came into play, "Kiba! What're you doing here?" the raven-haired male asks with glee. "I smelt something coming from this direction-" Kiba peers over and sees Hinata blushing. She is looking over him, he looks over and sees her pants.

"You caught us". Sasuke finally admitted, Kiba picks up Hinata's underwear and sees a large wet spot. "It would be a shame if I went around telling everyone about this". He grins, Sasuke pushes Hinata out from behind him.

"S-Sasuke!" She complains, he holds her legs open and spreads her pussy lips for Kiba to see cum leaking out of her and down her leg. "She likes being fucked more than she lets on Kiba". Uchiha holds her legs open for the male who is drunk off of her arousal.

Kiba undoes his belt and pull his cock out, with Sasuke holding Hinata up the brown-haired male enters her. She moans loudly feeling his thick dick stretching her out.

"Hinata, fuck you're so fucking tight!" He groans, "tell me about it, I just took her virginity and couldn't hold my cum in for the life of me" he freely spoke to his friend. Hinata moaned and panted as Kiba fucked her.

"Hina, can I fuck your ass? I can't stand watching anymore". He perched, Hinata grabbed Sasuke's erection in agreement. He sucked on his finger and placed it in her. Lubing up her back entrance, "Hinata,you're so fucking lewd". Kiba moans with his thrusts, once Sasuke places himself in her ass she lets out a scream of pleasure.

Wrapping her arms around Kiba's neck, the men hold her as they pump away.

"You're so fucking loud!" Kiba shouts, stuffing her wet underwear into her mouth. Keeping her screams muffled, "Hinata, you might become my addiction". Uchiha breathes, his hand starts to rub her swollen clit as they fuck her senseless.

The men feel her tighten as she orgasms, she ejaculates onto Kiba. "You ruined my shirt Hinata, I guess you'll have to pay for that later". He smiles with evil intention.

"I'm cumming!" Sasuke shouts, filling her ass with his cum. "M-me too! I can't hold back!" Kiba fills her as well. They all lay on the ground panting.

"Fuck, that was hot baby" the brown-haired male lays down and pull Hinata closer. "I want more". He states, as she gets on top.

"I think I'll have to sit this one out". Sasuke pants, Hinata grind her hips on Kiba. "I can't. I'm so tired Kiba!" She complains, "Then flip over, I'll fuck your ass". He says getting her on all fours.

Seeing cum drip out of both holes made him hot. Soon he was inside of her rear, "tell Sasuke 'thank you' for lubing you up and making it easy for me to fuck you". He demanded of her, Hinata looked at Sasuke sitting up and watching them so casually.

"Th-thank you for filling my ass Sasuke!" She shouts with pleasure, "Damn it Hinata, you make it hard to not want to stick my cock in you". The raven-haired male crawls over, putting his dick into her mouth.

"Look at her, taking a dick in the ass and another in her mouth. I'm never going to stop fucking you". Kiba pants, "I don't think I'll be able to stop either. Hina, you're our toy now. Do you understand?" Uchiha mentions, Hyuga bobs her head while looking up at him with ecstasy in her eyes.

"Of course you do" he gasps cumming again down her throat.

He pulls out cumming on her face. "Shit!" Kiba explodes, ejaculating inside of her while still thrusting.

Kiba and Sasuke help Hinata get cleaned up. Licking the cum off of her face and her pussy. Her knees go weak as she orgasms again.

"That was fun, we should do that again sometime" Sasuke promotes, Kiba nods in agreement. Hinata laid on the ground still with numb limbs. "Let's get her home first". The men laugh.


	3. Frog-Tie

**3**

**Frog-Tie**

* * *

Kakashi was a man with more '_defined' _tastes. How could you not be after reading erotic material for so long. His most recent issue was loosing focus when masturbating.

His hand was a joke, the pocket pussy with vibration and warmer was a bore and watching porn was complicated.

When watching porn he went from creampies,to group, and somehow bondage. His casual fling wasn't interested in being humiliated, one bit. After cutting ties due to their different interests, he began looking for his next climax. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to work, trying it with other men. Secret orgies, that didn't work. What was missing? He couldn't figure it out. Then as he walked around town, he seen it.

An open window with a raven-haired beauty playing with herself in front of it.

"A plot". He says to himself, peering in he watches her slender purple vibrator circle her clit as she moans. Kakashi blushes at the sight. Never had he noticed how curvy her body was, how creamy her skin looked, her breasts that flooded onto the mattress as she laid on her back. The view was more than enough to make anyone get hard.

He takes a recording of her. Saving for later to watch and masturbate too. The surrealism of seeing a person masturbate he felt a bit uneasy which made him that much more excited.

He had partners in the past do it for him but this was different. The rawness of her actions. Grinding her hips on a vibrator, moaning away her worries of the day. What a sight.

Stopping the recording he had to cum immediately. Pulling his dick out he started stroking his member.

Watching her taunt his cock made him cum so easily, unloading in a back alley in the middle of the day wasn't his most proud moment but it did turn him the fuck on.

As he returned home he felt the need to cum again after thinking of Hyuga. There Kakashi was laying on his bed jerking off again watching the video he had saved.

Thinking of her in a frog-tie, completed with a box-tie. Her breast would be bare, black tights, and a rubber ball-gag in her mouth. His palm became wet with his cum after the thought of her tied up taking a rough fucking.

In the morning Kakashi made his way to the town, pretending to shop for groceries. Soon enough there he seen Hinata selling fruits.

"I didn't know you had a garden" he casually picks up an apple and bites into it. "Its actually a friends, she wasn't feeling well so I thought I'd help out". She smiles shyly, "How kind of you. By the way as I was in town last night I noticed something amazing". He pops open his phone and shows the video to her. Her eyes wide in shock and her pale face now red her heart burst.

"K-K-Kakashi!" She shouts upset, giving him the reaction he was hoping for.

He leans in and whispers into her ear. "If you don't want this video shown to the world, you better come to my place tonight and wear stockings". He kissed her cheek before walking away. She was left flabbergasted by his threat.

Going home Kakashi spent the time cleaning up and getting rope ready, showering and cleaning all of his toy collection. At sundown a knock was heard, rushing excitedly he open to see Hinata Hyuga herself.

She wore a long coat with black stockings. "Take your coat off and stand next to the bed" the silver-haired man ordered. She removed her coat, revealing her full body black mesh stocking. She was cleanly shaven and Kakashi's jaw hit the floor.

Hinata stands by the bed and Kakashi takes some rope, wrapping her arms up behind her. "Sit on the edge of the bed". He pushes her down onto the mattress. "K-kakashi" she murmurs to him, he lifts her head up with his index finger. "Unless you're moaning in pleasure I don't want to hear it Hinata". Kakashi kisses her passionately.

The rope is wrapped around her thigh and leg to hold her in a frog-like position. Her pussy was dripping wet in his view making him harder.

"This is embarrassing" she blushes turning her head away from him. "Don't look at me like this" she cries. Grinning Kakashi turns her towards the mirror that covered the entire wall.

Seeing herself so up-close and personal she felt shame. "See how naughty you are, look at your sloppy little cunt. You should feel ashamed at how wet you are already Hinata". He slaps her cherry colored pussy lips, causing her to flinch.

Kakashi rubs the tip of his fingers over her labia and clit getting her to wince with each circular motion.

"Don't move love" he whispers before leaving the bed as she looks at herself in the mirror. Kakashi returns with an ice cube, running it over her nipples and clit moving over all her soft spots. Her light moaning, "don't you dare cum Hinata". He demands, soon enough she screamed climaxing.

Kakashi instantly stops touching her as she felt half fulfilled from cumming. He twists her around and removes his clothes. She watched him remove his clothes, he was much more built than he led on. His cock was very thick and longer than the average. There was no way she could fit that inside of her.

Once he was fully undressed he began to jerk off. Hinata tried her best to close her legs but he forced them open while hovering over her. Seeing how turned on she was getting from watching him caused Kakashi to climax on her. She jumped at the feeling of warm cum on her breasts.

"Now, your punishment", he joyfully sings. Ripping open her tights revealing her cunt. "Look how wet you are" he grins, sticking his tongue her flicks it slowly on her slit. She tries to grind her pussy but restricted by the rope.

"More! Please!" She begs, Kakashi pushes her down and begings to stroke himself.

"I ordered you not to cum and you did so anyways. You're being punished" He voices, as he was on his knees with his cock barely grazing her cunt she tried to thrust her hips. He noticed her poor attempts of getting off and pulled back. Putting his index finger inside of her the slowly thrusts it in her.

The slowness of it all almost drove her mad. She wanted more, to be fucked properly. Hinata hadn't felt another person's touch in months. "Please fuck me Kakashi!" She begged, he looked up at her with a grin.

"What?" He challenges her, "please fuck me!" She yells, to his satisfaction he licks his lips before tasting her pussy again. Her juices now running down his chin he gets up places the head at her entrance.

As he watches her patiently waiting for his dick he forces it in. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and her mouth wide open as she gets dominated.

"You're tearing me apart!" She screams, the silver-haired man laughed as he crammed deeper into her. "Slow down! Please!" She pleaded with him, "the way you beg only makes me want to speed up" he replies.

"I'll do anything please!" She cried out some more, Kakashi goes at a fast pace. "Anything?" he repeats to her. "Yes! Anything please just slow down!" With her trade he finally slowed down.

At a much slower pace she began to moan and tighten around him. "May I cum Kakashi?" She asks her master, he wraps a hand around her throat lightly squeezing down.

"Cum" he says, with that she squirts climaxing. Her whole body contracts as she releases.

Kakashi could feel his build up about to release as well. Filling her up and thrusting in her some more.

"Thank you Kakashi" the raven-haired woman says gratefully. His thumb goes over her lips, pushing her bottom lip down as he pulls away. "I'll untie you now" he smiles, flipping her over and undoing the ropes.

While looking at her ass being bent over and her cum leaving a puddle he couldn't help himself. Pulling up, his tongue reached her clit and he licked her like a stamp.

Her swollen flower tasted so sweet, her nectar slid down his chin. "You taste so wonderful Hinata" she grinds her hips toward him.

He sucks on her clit and inserts a finger getting Hinata to moan. "Kakashi, I'm cumming again!" She screams railing her hips back.

Hinata collapses and Kakashi removes the rest over her stockings. After laying for a few minutes they shower.

"That was fun, did you enjoy that?" He asks while rinsing off.

She smiles, "I would like to do that again darling" Hinata blushes. "I knew you were more lewd than you appear" Kakashi leans in and kisses her cheek.


	4. Hinata's Secret Journal

**3**

**Hinatas Secret Journal**

* * *

Her pants were shallow and her eyes closed. "Hina, open your eyes. I want to look at you". He requests, His wife opens her eyes blushing and looking off to the side. "Can we turn the lights off?" She pleads with him. Kiba stops, "are you embarrassed? We've been married for three years baby" he pets her head. She keeps her gaze away as well as covering her breasts from his view. "No need to be shy my love, if you really want the lights off I can turn them off". He kisses her head and gets up to turn the lamp sitting on the nightstand off.

A slow passionate love making night the couple lay in bed. As soon as Kiba begins to snore Hinata makes her way to the living room where she pulls out her secret notebook. Writing away for hours. After writing she lifts up her nightgown and begins to touch herself. Kiba watches from a distance, curious as to what she was writing. A floorboard creaks and alerts the raven-haired beauty. She quickly gets up and hides the notebook under the couch.

Kiba comes out of the dark pretending to be getting a glass of water. "What're you doing up babe?" He simply questions her, she looks around the room and finally comes up with an answer. "I couldn't sleep so I came out here to watch tv, I was just about to come to bed". She smiles hoping he had bought the bait.

"Oh, okay". He walks passed her, in the kitchen he guzzles down a glass of water and returns to bed with Hinata. As she fell asleep next to him he started to wonder what she was doing and why she lied about it.

The next day Hinata walked to the store and he started getting ready for work. Remembering the notebook he went searching for it. Luckily she must've forgotten where it was. Kiba quickly found it under the couch. It was a thick spiral notebook with wooden backing. Curious, he flips through it and to his surprise it was just about filled.

Nervous of her coming home and seeing him snooping Kiba chose to put it in his briefcase and head to work with it. Upon his arrival at the office he gave his colleges a cheery greeting and made way to his office. Closing the door behind him he took his coat off and sat at his desk. Pulling the contents of his briefcase out. Hinata's journal was top priority.

'_Should I read start to finish or her last entry?'_ He had a hard time choosing, finally he chose to read from the beginning.

* * *

_'Entry 01' (2-28-16)_

_'Tonight Kiba and I fianlly made love, it wasn't like porn at all. He was very gentle with me. I feel as if he holds back and I wish he didn't. How do I bring up something so embarrassing?'_

* * *

_'Entry 02' (3-12-16)_

_'Kiba and I have been married for three weeks now and the sex remains very vanilla. I thought being married meant that things would get weird. Not with Kiba I suppose. I'm scared if I tell him he will be upset with himself and think he isn't pleasing me'._

* * *

_'Entry 03' (4-28-16)_

_'It's been a while since I had written in here, Kiba and I just went on our honeymoon and again, very vanilla sex. I'm becoming more sexually frustrated. I don't know what to do. Buying a toy would raise some questions and Kiba isn't interested in spicing things up it seems. All I can think about is getting pinned down and fucked at this point. He hasn't made me cum once. I wish I knew more about sexual relationships._

* * *

'Entry 04' (8-10-16)

'Her pussy was slick with her wetness as their tongues danced. He enjoyed hearing her soft moans as he played with her nipples. He sucked on her neck leaving marks and vigorously rubbed her sensitive pink bud in her underwear.'

'I wish I could have that. I can't go a single day without masturbating'.

* * *

Kiba became more upset with each entry. Avoiding going through 80 pages he jumped to her most recent entry. Where he seen his friends name being mentioned.

* * *

_'Entry 312' (5-21-19)_

_'Currently I have been thinking of Kiba's friend Naruto when we have sex. Ever since we danced together at Sasuke and Sakura's wedding I can't get him out of my head. I think of how energetic he may be in bed. How hard he would fuck me eager to cum. Kiba thinks' I'm closing my eyes due to embarrassment but really I can only cum if I think of Naruto inside of me.' _

* * *

His brown eyes twitched. Angered at the words being provided from Hinata's thoughts. "Hey, Kiba!" the blonde male he was just thinking of walks in. "What it is Naruto?" He sneers, Naruto looks around the room confused. "Is.. Everything ok?" He conjures up. "Just fine, what do you need?" Kiba calms his nerves, closing the notebook Naruto shuts the office door behind him and sits across Kiba.

"I was thinking its time to get new computers for the office. The ones we have now are twelve years old and all these new updates are killing them. I did some budgeting and we can afford it as long as we stay in this particular price range. Here" he hands the boss a sheet of paper showing varying priced pcs'. "This is well set up. You're not wrong, it is time for an update these things are killing our production speed" Kiba says handing back the piece of paper his hand bumps the large notebook and pushes it over. Landing in front of Naruto wide open.

Naruto looks at the journal, picking it up he sees his name _'Naruto probably fucks rough'_ was the first thing to pop out at him. The blonde picks it up and hands it to Kiba, they're both red as lobsters. "Thanks Kiba but I don't find it appropriate to date with co-workers". He apologizes, "I didn't write that you dunce! That was Hinata's secret journal!" He shouts at Naruto. Gaining a shocked response from his college.

"Wait, what?" The blue eyed numb-skull couldn't imagine Hinata wanting to fuck him. "Just get out!" Kiba jumps at Naruto who leaps back, leaves the office.

"Hinata wants to fuck me?" Blondie questions walking back to his office. "Interesting" he grins devilishly.

In the evening Kiba returns home where his loving wife gives him a peck on the cheek. "Dinner is going to be done soon". She announces, as he starts walking to his at-home office putting his work on the desk. Secretly taking out her notebook unsure as to where he could hide it. In a rush he put it in a drawer to properly hide later.

Walking out to the kitchen bar he sat down watching his wife from behind. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" He tested the waters, "yes, it has been a while since we have hung around friends". She answers in a calm manner. Worried about asking anymore weird questions she would know he read her journal.

That was a can of worms he wasn't interested in opening what-so-ever.

After dinner they retire to bed. "Hinata, I want to make love". He confidently says, the charming woman rolls over "okay, can we make it quick? I'm quite tired". Her response aggravated him. She uniformly takes her bottoms off and lays on her back. Seeing the automatic position made him sick. In need of dire change so she didn't fuck his co-worker at the party the next night.

Kiba decides to kick his boxers off. Looking down at her, creamy white skin and silky blue hair. "W-what are you waiting for?" She asked "actually I'm not in the mood anymore". Her husband rolls over and covers himself under the sea of blankets.

When morning came around Kiba had realized she was somewhat frantic. "Whats the matter babe?" He asked as she was bent over on the floor. Forgetting he had her journal still. "I, thought I seen a mouse. Just making sure I'm wrong!" She excuses, "Huh, well. Lets get ready for the get-together. We have a four hour drive there and we need to pick up Naruto".

Kiba seen her blushing when he had mentioned Naruto's name. He was annoyed but moved on, he would have to keep a close eye on the two.

They showered together and packed the car with their luggage. Making a stop at his friends out came Naruto in a turtleneck and rounded orange sunglasses with dark blue jeans to match. "Hey guys!" He jumps into the car, Kiba noticed his wife looking back at the blonde many times through the ride.

Upon arrival at their friends, they greeted Sakura and Sasuke. "I can't believe its been so long!" Sasuke and Naruto hug, "Its been about a year since we all sat in a room together!" Kiba pointed out, "Lets get inside its freezing!" Sakura opens the door and they all make their way in. Sitting by the fireplace Hinata rested next to Kiba with his arm around her, Sakura was the same with Sasuke on the other love seat. Naruto sat alone in the accent chair.

"So hows business going?" Sasuke starts, "Going well, in need to -" Hinata began to focus on Naruto. He catches her gaze. They keep eye contact with one another. He licks his upper lip before taking a sip of his beer. Hinata bite her bottom lip and places her hand on her thigh and moving it towards her groin slowly. Her breathing became short as she watched his gaze stay on her.

"More drinks?" Sakura blurts out, "Hinata lets go make some cocktails!" The cherry blossom grabs her female companion by the wrist. Pulling her into the kitchen, they grab various liquors and juice. Handing out drinks in martini glasses. "Here we go!" Sakua cheers, as the night goes on everyone gets drunk. Mostly Kiba and Sasuke, they begin slurring and having issues standing up. Hinata and Sakura kelp carry them off to bed.

"I think I am gonna lay down with Sasuke as well, see you all in the morning" Sakura announces, Naruto and Hinata nod and wish her a goodnight's sleep.

Naruto made his way to the couch where Hinata resided, placing his arm behind her. "I've been waiting for this very moment Hinata" he purrs in her ear. She presses her thighs together feeling aroused by his words. He lifts his arm up and rests his head on his fist with his legs slightly crossed. "I seen your journal Hinata. I know all about you little crush". He smiles, she blushes. "My journal? What are you talking about?" She pushed the lie, "Kiba brought in your journal today. It he accidentally dropped it in front of me and I picked it up to see that you think I fuck hard". His warm breath hit the nape of her neck.

Hinata winces as he licks her neck and bites down. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulls her closer. "Is this what you were excited for?" His tender words broke her down.

"W-we shouldn't do this. I'm married". She hesitated to break the contact he had made with her. "Tell me more" he breathed kissing her neck and slowly removing her sweater. Kissing her shoulder and grabbing her breast. "Kiba doesn't fuck me hard enough" she admits, her eyes closed and light moans escaping her as he massaged her erect nipple through the thin fabric.

Lifting her head up they kiss, his tongue slithers into her mouth. She sucks on the tip of his tongue and puts her hand on his lap. Inching to rub his dick through his pants his hand shifted up her shirt as they sloppily kiss. Hinata gets on top of his lap without parting their lips.

Naruto started to moan as Hinata thrusts on his erection. "I want to fuck you Hinata" he groaned, "me too Naruto. I can't hold back anymore". He undoes his jeans pulling them down enough to get his cock out. Hinata pulled her pants down to her knees, bending over in front of the fireplace.

Quickly fingering her, getting Hinata's pussy ready for him his cock twitches as how wet she already was. It dripped down her thighs. "Are you ready?" He voices with his mouth close to her earlobe biting and sucking on it. "Yes" she whimpers, his tip presses slightly at her entrance.

Incapable of waiting she pushed back, making him enter her fully. Naruto almost came with how her pussy constricted around him. Feeling her juices drip down to his balls made him think she just came from the feeling of his dick being thrust into her.

"N-Naruto, you feel so good" she moans. "Quiet, you don't want anyone finding us like this, right Mrs. Inuzuka?" Being called that with another mans' cock inside of her gave her a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

His thrusts became more vulgar. Her moans were getting louder, shoving his fingers in her mouth to suck on made him pump into her harder.

His heat burned inside of her loins as they continue, this was what she needed.

Quickly she started to cum again, Naruto pulled out and ejaculated onto the floor. They panted heavily looking at one another. "Sorry I came so fast, its' been a slow month for me" the blonde explains. "I think it was proper timing, you almost split me in half", Hinata panted.

"I better rinse off and lay in bed before Kiba awakes". The raven-haired female blushed, clenching her arm realizing what she had just done.

Once in bed she passed out the moment her head hit the pillow.


	5. Commitment

**5**

**Commitment**

* * *

"Hinata, can I talk to you about something?" Naruto's tone of voice made his wife feel concern.

"Of course dear" she simply said, providing him with her full attention.

Her husband pulls out a chair and sits next to her. His head lowered, "I've been having these urges and not matter how hard I push them away-" he sighs heavily. "They just keep coming back with more intensity". Uzumaki lets out finally.

He looks up at his adoring wife, her head is tilted trying to understand. "What 'urges' love?" she asks. Her husband looks away and blushes thinking as to what he was about to tell her.

"A threesome with another male". His sentence made her eyes widen at the news. "Oh, ok. Um, wow" she breaths trying to process the information in an understanding way. "What is it about have a threesome with a male that turns you on?" She digs for information.

"As we both know I had sex with a few guys in the past and I just miss that feeling and for you to be there would make it amazing. Plus, you might enjoy it I don't know". His face was beet red, seeing him embarrassed to admit any of this made her smile.

Hinata holds his hand. "Thank-you for sharing this with me. As a married couple this is very important in order for us to grow". She plants a kiss on him.

"I'd gladly have a threesome with you if you're sure that is what you want babe". She says with an honest heart in need to see her partner satisfied as well as herself.

"Soooo, how do we go about this?" Mrs. Uzumaki asks with a faint blush. "I have no clue". He admits.

**Two Days Pass**

"Are you sure this is something you're ok with?" The young couple ask the raven-haired male. "Yes!" Sasuke answers, "well, what are you ok with in terms of pleasure?" Hinata clicks her pen ready to write a list.

"Uhm, how about we keep this vanilla and see where things lead us?" He suggests. Hinata looks up at her husband with a smile. He nods in agreement.

Mr. Uzumaki rids of his shirt and pants, leaving his boxers. Sasuke does the same, Mrs. Uzumaki stands between them. Facing Sasuke, he goes in for a passionate kiss.

His tongue flicks her lips, Naruto wraps his arms around her, looking for her pants zipper. As Uchiha plays with Hinata's tongue their kisses become sloppy.

"May I?" The raven-haired male asks, pointing at her top. She nods and he slowly removes it, causing more friction in her heart. Once her shirt was removed Naruto took one breast into his mouth as Sasuke taken the other.

The men pull away. Kissing one another, ravaging ravaging each others mouth. Naruto looks over at his beloved watching intently. He thrusts a finger inside of her as his friend rubs her clit. They all connected in that one moment.

Hinata's hip thrust into their palms. "Th-this isn't fair, y-you're teaming u-up on me" her words barely built together due to the pleasure being given. "Can't help it, you're just so cute" Naruto says kissing her shoulder.

"I agree" Sasuke kisses her cheek. "Shall we move to the bed?" Mr. Uzumaki suggests, the other male looks at the couch.

"Why not there? We can move the coffee table and have a lot more wriggle room". Sasuke points at the long couch. "Alright". He looks at his wife who agrees.

Hinata sits down and the men sit on each side of her. Caressing her body and enjoying her moans with each touch.

"Can I watch you two have sex?" The lavender eyed woman shyly asks. Her husband shocked by the request, he peers over at Sasuke who shrugs his shoulders. "When in Rome", he smiles.

Naruto and Sasuke kneel down on the floor in front of the female party. Enjoying each other's taste, the'r cheeks begin to get hotter. The young wife rubs her clit as she watches her husband and his friend make-out.

Mr. Uzumaki looks at his wife in heat. He places his hand on her groin and pulls away from Sasuke. "Why don't we eat you out together?" He says rubbing her softly.

Accepting his idea she spread her legs. Uchiha moves in with Naruto and they begin to flick her clit with their tongues. Enjoying her flavor, they both place a finger inside of her. Thrusting around as she moans with pleasure. "F-fuck" she moans loudly grinding her hips.

Sasuke sucks on Naruto's tongue and they deeply kiss. Still thrusting into Hinata with their fingers. Once they go back to playing with her she could feel electric-shocks rushing through her.

Mrs. Uzumaki's core contracting as they continue to eat her out while climaxing. Her head spins with all of the spontaneous pleasure rushing through her muscles.

"That was hot". Sasuke smiles at Naruto, going in for another kiss. "It was. I don't think I can hold back anymore though". The young blonde draws attention to his painful erection. Uchiha licks his lips and bends down to kiss the tip. Licking the head, "put my cock in your mouth" Naruto groans.

Sasuke starts bobbing his head down. Making way to his base.

Hinata gets behind the raven-haired male and grips his cock from between his legs. She has a tight hold and starts jerking him off as the male serviced her husband.

She places her mouth on his balls. Naruto watches his wife pleasure another man and released all the pent up pressure. Uchiha sucks down every little drop from Mr. Uzumaki and pulls away from Hinata. "Can I fuck you wife Naruto?" He freely asked without a single fuck to give.

Hinata looked at the blonde and blushed. She wanted it, badly.

"Go ahead". He smiles moving away from them as his wife bends over the couch to take in his best friend. The tip presses on her entrance. The sound the releases from her enforces his hips to push into her. Her walls tighten around his dick and a wetness drips from her.

"Fuck, you're so wet. I almost came just from that one push Hinata" Uchiha whispers into her ear. Her hips thrust with him. Her pussy was sucking him in. She was hypnotizing him with her beautifully rounded ass pounding back against him.

Naruto stood, watching them fuck made his cock hard again. Rarely he seen his wife become so primal. No longer could he take it.

With the young wife grinding against Sasuke he could feel the blond's hands roaming his ass. Sticking a finger inside of him he made room from Naruto's dick. Pushing his ass out Hinata worked extra hard for Uchiha's cock.

With Uzumaki's large member pushing into him a large moan escaped Sasuke. Naruto begins to thrust and Uchiha is sandwiched between the married couple.

"Fuck yes" the raven-haired male moans. Almost ejaculating inside, he pulls out of Hinata and continues to take it in the ass. Falling on all fours, his vision begins to go. His toes curl being fucked so hard. Naruto's speed was incredible, so energetic and keeping a fast pace for so long. Sasuke was taken by surprise by his friend's stamina.

Uzumaki pulls out and looks at his wife. "Hinata. Can we fill you together?" He patiently waits for her answer, he could see the thought running through followed by a nod for 'yes'.

Quickly he sits down and she climbs on top. Grabbing his dick and placing it inside. Naruto holds her legs wide open and they look at Sasuke whom is eager to cum.

Swiftly, he pushes inside with Naruto. Double penetrating her cunt. "You're so wet. I slid in so easily Hinata", Uchiha announces to her.

Mr. Uzumaki could feel Sasuke's cock rub against his while his beautiful wife squeezed down on the both of them reaching her climax. A scream burst out of her, with more thrusting Naruto could feel himself getting close to an orgasm as well. Before he knew it Sasuke secreted the inside of Hinata was his cum.

Uzumaki pushed into her faster feeling his friend's hot cum on his cock. "Fuck yes" Naruto moans, climbing that ladder he finally finishes. Thrusting deeply into his wife while cumming she squeezed down on him from all the pressure he was releasing inside.

Slowing down he officially stops. They sit there trying to regain breathe. Naruto's cock slips out of his wife. "That was nice" He breathed. "I could do that again" Sasuke smiles.

"Hinata?" Naruto looks at his wife. "I wouldn't be upset if this happened regularly" she blushed.


End file.
